


After the Epilogue

by hobasboba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost every character is mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Daichi is SO GAY, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Bonding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Self-Harm, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Weird Plot Shit, drugs but like for fun, im sorry, iwaizumi is really oblivious, kuroo is super gay, they're just dumb college kids okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobasboba/pseuds/hobasboba
Summary: When Iwaizumi begged the universe to give him someone to love, this wasn't what he had in mind at all.Or, dancer Oikawa and college volleyball player Iwaizumi are brought together against their will by a string of cliches.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	After the Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is my first haikyuu fic but I've had this idea for awhile so I'm glad I'm finally writing it :)  
> ALSO there will be detailed descriptions of triggering subjects so please please read the tags and proceed with caution :((

Iwaizumi really could not care less about school, even though he got a full-ride sports scholarship to the college he's currently enrolled in. His statement still stands. Sure that probably makes him entitled or spoiled or whatever, but he didn't come to this school to get a degree in language studies. He came to play volleyball, because what else would drag him across Japan for four years? He knows full well he could've stopped playing after high school and avoided any more schooling, but the thought of giving up on his only pastime, so to speak, is terrifying. Iwaizumi never really gave much thought to what he'd do after school anyway, so prolonging it was just an opportunity to think it over more. That's how he phrases it to himself. Whenever anyone asks why he decided to go into language studies he lies through his teeth because no stranger wants to hear his entire life story summed up into six sentences or more. "Oh, I've just always found the concept of language enthralling," or something along the lines of it was what his father studied. Which is another lie, neither of his parents went to college. Needless to say, they were proud of Iwaizumi when he got in, so every morning when he wakes up and brushes his teeth in the grubby dorm bathroom he tries to remember that. He holds onto the image of their beaming faces and the proud exclamations of his team back home to keep him going through the day. 

So in short, that's why he's sleeping in the back of his last class of the day. The hard wooden desk digs into his temples and yeah it's super uncomfortable but he was up way too late for his own good last night tossing a volleyball against the wall repeatedly. It doesn't really count as practice but every little bit is worth it, right? At least that's what his coach says. The jarring bell brings him out of his subconscious mind, he yawns as he stands and stumbles through the packed hallways, shoving past unfamiliar faces in search of the ever sweat smelling locker rooms. Volleyball practice takes up most of his time, leaving only the hours late into the night for homework and sometimes rest. If he's feeling self-indulgent. Half his team is already changed, their backs to him as Iwaizumi sets down his oversized duffle bag and pulls out his practice clothes. Running around in jeans and a long-sleeve just doesn't mix, so he slips on a plain tee shirt and basketball shorts. Grabbing kneepads on his way out, a hand comes down on his shoulder causing him to lurch forward and groan. 

"You're a little late Iwaizumi-san." 

Ah, Daichi. Iwaizumi turns around and is greeted by a warm smile and it's hard not to return it. Daichi Sawamura is their captain and the title fits him eerily well, his leadership skills are practically unmatched and his appearance makes him look a little military-ish. Intimidating from afar but when you're around him for more than an hour at a time that facade evaporates, he was a fast friend for Iwaizumi. 

"Eh yeah I guess, class dragged on today." Iwaizumi shrugs, falling into step with Daichi as they make their way out onto the shiny court. People are passing balls back and forth or helping set up the net, a few are running in circles in what looks like to be a game of tag. Why these people are in college baffles Iwaizumi. Not to say he doesn't care deeply for his team, or holds respect for every one of them, there are just a few players that manage to make his eye twitch on frequent occasions. Speak of the devil, Tanaka speeds up to him and Daichi very much out of breath and already sweating. 

"Daichi! Iwaizumi! Coach says he has something different planned for us today, do you know what he means?" Tanaka tilts his head expectantly, Daichi just blinks and Iwaizumi shrugs again. A noticeable habit he has, Iwaizumi tends to be a man of few words if he can. A lot of times that doesn't seem to work out with the company he keeps. Before either of them can get a word in another panting man runs up behind Tanaka, squeezing him around his midsection a little violently before shoving him aside. 

"Ukai said it was gonna be a surprise asshat, why would they know?" Yamamoto taunts, sticking out his tongue at Tanaka who huffs and rolls his eyes so far back only the whites of his eyes are visible. Dramatic as usual. Yamamoto and Tanaka could be mistaken as twins if you don't look for too long, they probably have been. They're basically clones of each other with slightly different hair, they're always at each other's throats. A lot of times Iwaizumi can't tell if it's just good-natured fun or if they actually hate each other. Both are equally possible, but either way, they're an incredible duo out on the court, so it doesn't matter to him. 

Daichi clears his throat loudly, the two shut up remarkably quickly and return their attention to their captain. Iwaizumi represses the urge to laugh at them, turning to Daichi as well.

"...No, I have no idea what he's got planned." He adds a long pause beforehand, alluding to buildup that does not come, and this time Iwaizumi does chuckle, Tanaka and Yamamoto both groan loudly and walk off with mumbles under their breath. Iwaizumi sighs when he sees a smug smile stretched across Daichi's face, that's about as diabolical as it gets with him. Daichi is a real softy, in perfect honesty.

There's a loud whistle from the bleachers, the team jogs over and stands in a loose circle surrounding their coach who's putting out a cigarette and failing to be discreet about it. 

"Alright guys, before I get into anything I want to go over a few things from yesterday's practice." Coach Ukai has a commanding voice, Iwaizumi is surprised he's able to space out so easily listening to it. Nothing that's said concerns him anyway, Iwaizumi has always prided himself on being well rounded and 'not too flashy.' It leaves little room for error and so far it's gotten him wherever he needs to be. His high school team would poke fun at him for it, they'd tell people that he's a buzzkill and hates fun. Very clever, Iwaizumi just never wanted to have fun with them, per se. No offense to them, but a lot of times their idea of fun consisted of talking to girls and stealing liquor from their parents. He'd much rather stay home and do honestly anything else. Iwaizumi also likes to think he has class. Daichi would scoff if he heard that.

"Now that that's over with-" suddenly Iwaizumi is interested again, he relocates his field of vision back towards Ukai before he can miss anything. If Tanaka was this excited about it then it has to be something good, right? Or maybe he misheard and the 'special plans' are just different drills. Iwaizumi really hopes that Tanaka is right about something for once in his time of knowing the younger man. 

"I think a few of you caught wind of this somehow, but I've been working on setting something up for you guys that I hope you'll get something out of." Iwaizumi suppresses a groan, this sounds like drills. Or a trip to see some old volleyball guy who went to nationals once and held onto it for sixty years, that's happened before and it was somehow more boring than his Japanese language history class. If you can believe that. 

"I know this is going to sound a little ridiculous, but hear me out. You guys are a little stiff, you work really well together but it just feels like there's something," Ukai gestures in circles with his hands. "something missing you know? So, I talked to a good friend of mine about you guys doing a few weeks of dance lessons with his class. Before you say anything-" 

Before Ukai can defend himself everyone around Iwaizumi is either groaning or sighing very deeply, this idea is not a hit. Iwaizumi has never considered the idea of volleyball and dance going hand in hand, sure there may be some similarities but not enough. At least in his mind. Iwaizumi isn't very coordinated and he's terrible on his feet. Needless to say, clubs are not his forte and never will be, much to the disappointment of every partner he's ever had for some reason. Clubs are stupid anyway, he's totally not getting defensive.

"Come on guys, it'll be really helpful. You'll have fun you just gotta give it a try." Ukai pleads and Iwaizumi feels a little bad, he turns to Daichi and gives him a look that reads _this is when you say something._ What he wants Daichi to say he's not sure, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. 

"Uh well, I mean if the coach thinks its a good idea then we should at least try it right?" Daichi tries and Iwaizumi smiles gratefully, that should get at least someone on board. As if on cue, a few first years pipe up from the back and eagerly agree. Anything Daichi says is gold to them, he's like the pied piper for newbies. Daichi refuses to believe it but Iwaizumi will never stop giving him proof, this is one of those times.

A few more people agree and disagree, loudly either way and Iwaizumi just decides he won't throw in his two sense. Because yeah he doesn't want to fucking dance, he's never had the desire to and Daichi's golden smile is not going to change that. Surprisingly Tanaka speaks up and he seems confident, that's not the surprising part. He's always like that, even(especially)when he shouldn't be.

"I mean, at least we won't be doing laps all day long right? It might be a nice break." Somehow that makes sense to everyone else as well, as the team starts to come to a mutual consensus Iwaizumi can practically feel Ukai's stress evaporate off his shoulders. That's nice at least. Iwaizumi kind of finds himself regretting not speaking up when its decided, too late now though. Guess he's going to have to get used to being stiff. 

"We start today, come on guys the class is waiting."

That is not what Iwaizumi expected to be said next.

-

The dance studio is colder than their gym, the floors are smoother and there are mirrors seemingly lining every wall. Its a little trippy, Iwaizumi is glad he doesn't have to stare at himself from all angles during volleyball practice. They walk in small clumps, Iwaizumi drifts away from Daichi when he's stolen away by some starry-eyed first years and keeps to himself. Which isn't out of the ordinary, but this building makes him feel odd. Hollow maybe. They've only been in here for less than five minutes and Iwaizumi is already getting existential, which probably doesn't bode well for the next couple of weeks. Now he's really regretting keeping his mouth shut, stupid Tanaka and his enthusiasm.

Ukai unlocks a door at the end of a hallway and ushers them all in, closing is behind them with a click. Iwaizumi pushes his way to the front of their group, another cluster of people who were already in the room stared back at them with equally, if not more so, confused expressions. Iwaizumi assumes this is the dance class they'll be sitting in on, were they even told this was happening? He wouldn't be surprised if Ukai just decided they were going to show up today and assumed he'd figure it out along the way. It wouldn't be a new event for them, their coach isn't much for planning. Iwaizumi swears he isn't being pessimistic.

He'd missed the part where everyone had started introducing themselves, so when one of his teammates nudges him in the side and the whole room is silent Iwaizumi is clueless. He blinks a couple times and glances around, still, no one says anything and he gulps. Did he do something wrong already? Everyone's eyes are definitely on him, he's not just imagining it he's sure. In a moment of brilliant word association in his brain Iwaizumi finally speaks up weakly.

"Huh?" 

He hears one of the dance students snicker and Iwaizumi restrains himself from glaring in their general direction since he can't tell who it was in the sea of amused faces. After a few more seconds of excruciating silence Daichi informs him they're doing introductions, Iwaizumi nods like he knew that (he did not) and clears his throat to make it seem like he's thinking. That doesn't tell him what he's supposed to say, but he decides to pull a coach Ukai and just figure it out.

"Uh I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, but Iwaizumi is fine." He nearly cringes at himself as soon as he's done talking, a few more snickers sound out and now he wants to die. Was that not what he was supposed to say? He'd assumed when Daichi said introductions he just meant names or whatever, he stayed up way too late last night because his brain is more fried than usual. He locks eyes with one of the dancers and he smirks at Iwaizumi, to which Iwaizumi gives him a confused look and rolls his eyes. Everyone in this class looks like they're stuck up and privileged. Maybe that's just his embarrassment talking, but that one guy is an asshole. His hair annoys Iwaizumi already. 

"What position do you play?" Daichi prompts and Iwaizumi feels the realization dawn on him that it would make sense for him to say that. They are a volleyball team after all, but what do these guys know about volleyball? Why does it matter to them? Why is this making him so frustrated?

"Right. Sorry, I'm a wing spiker."

The rest of his team members to the left of him do the same thing, much more smoothly than Iwaizumi though. By the time everyone is done with the awkward profiling there's another teacher in the room, he wore glasses and has a soft gaze. He seems kind by default, Iwaizumi hopes that means this won't be as bad as he thinking currently because his hopes are pretty low. Ukai claps his hands loudly and somehow shoves their entire team forward from behind, causing them to be just about two feet from all the lean dancers. Is that guy from before taller up close? He's practically looking down on Iwaizumi and he's not fond of it, not to mention that smug smile he sports like an accessory. He just knows they're going to be at odds. At least on Iwaizumi's end. 

The instruction comes to introduce yourself to the dancer in front of you, as that will be your partner for the following weeks of training. Iwaizumi wants to leave immediately. Did Ukai do this to punish him? Is god out to get him suddenly? Out of everyone in this room, Iwaizumi is stuck with the one guy that rubbed him the wrong way right off the bat, what the fuck universe. Before he can go against his principle of not causing trouble and speak up about switching partners, the taller man in front of him sticks out his hand in Iwaizumi's direction. 

"Iwaizumi, wasn't it?"

Iwaizumi almost crinkles his nose at the other, but he restrains himself in favor of being the bigger person. He reaches out as well to meet the dancer's hand with a strong grip, purposefully squeezing a little harder than needed just to establish where they stand as of now. Nowhere good, that much is obvious.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oikawa Tooru."

Iwaizumi can't explain it for the life of him but somehow that fits him, he wants to spit on him. Even his voice scratches at his eardrums like nails on a chalkboard, he finds himself wondering what Oikawa is thinking about him right now. Is he laughing at Iwaizumi? Thinking to himself about how he's already won or something stupid like that? What's he saying, there's nothing to win. Iwaizumi feels like he's going crazy, he shouldn't feel so strongly about someone he's only just met. Never mind that, their hands have been clasped for probably too long so he lets go, finally. 

"Pleasure." Iwaizumi responds grudgingly, even though it most definitely is not, on his end at least. It pains him to know that Oikawa is probably getting enjoyment out of this. 

Just as the dancer opens his mouth the two coaches urge everyone to turn their attention on them, everyone shifting so they face the long mirror against the far wall. So many mirrors. Next to each other Ukai and the other man look like near opposites, but with the way they smile at each other Iwaizumi would assume they've been married for fifteen years if he didn't know better. 

"Alright guys, my name is Takeda but you can call me sensei or Takeda sensei if you'd like." He smiles wide, Iwaizumi feels his spirits looking up since their teacher seems to enjoy what he does. That means his students can't be _too_ bad right? That's what he's hoping for as of now, but the looming presence of Oikawa and other unfamiliar faces to the side of him doesn't help boost Iwaizumi's confidence. 

"On to some more explanations, a lot of what we'll be working on for the next few weeks won't be very complex. We'll mostly be focusing on the subject of teamwork and relaxing your bodies while you're in movement. If that makes sense." Takeda chuckles nervously to himself, everyone pays respectful attention and Iwaizumi is suddenly grateful for the insane amount of scoldings they've gotten from Ukai. The only people he's worried about in terms of disruption are Tanaka and Yamamoto, naturally. Maybe a few other second and first years, but he's trying hard to have faith.

Halfway through Takeda's intro speech of sorts, he feels someone bump against his shoulder. Iwaizumi doesn't have to look to know that it's Oikawa, he's the only person directly to his left. Also who else would bother? He feels like he's known this guy for ten years at least and it's painful. He ignores Oikawa, trying to focus back on what's important but that proves difficult when his shoulder is continuously poked and shoved. Eventually, he can't stand it anymore, Iwaizumi whips his head around with a frustrated look. 

"What do you want?" His words come out in a hiss, it's unintentional but it fits his emotions pretty accurately. 

"Geez, what's got you all worked up? We haven't even started yet." Oikawa whispers, at least he has a concept of right and wrong. They shouldn't be talking over Takeda, whether he can hear them or not. Iwaizumi has always been made fun of for being a bit of a teacher's pet, but he's just respectful. It's not like he tries to cater to them, it comes naturally because he's a _nice guy._ Unlike the dancer beside him, apparently.

When Iwaizumi doesn't answer Oikawa takes that as an opportunity to continue speaking, much to Iwaizumi's dismay. He keeps glancing at the front of the room, trying to take in at least a little bit of the more important conversation while he simultaneously does his best not to explode at a stranger. So far he thinks he's done a remarkable job, considering he's never had the greatest amount of patience. 

"Anyway, since we're going to be stuck together for a while I think you should tell me some more about yourself. We can't stay strangers forever." Oikawa seems genuine and Iwaizumi hates it, he doesn't want the dancer to know about him. Staying strangers seems like a good deal to him, but he's not mean. Iwaizumi is kind, or at least he tries to be. Even people like Oikawa deserve kindness, even if he hates to admit it. So, instead of being an asshole and speaking his mind he just shrugs. 

"There's nothing to know." Iwaizumi keeps it simple, vague, not wanting to have a conversation right now. To his surprise, Oikawa leaves it alone this time. He doesn't miss the disappointed sounding sigh that leaves Oikawa's lips nonetheless. It seems to Iwaizumi that the other might be pouting, how childish. As more minutes pass, more ground rules are set and questions are answered. Iwaizumi doesn't pay much attention, Ukai did say that this will only last a few weeks and then everything will return to normal and he'll never have to see this asshole again. Just as things should be. He's really trying not to form too much of an opinion on the dancers so soon, but Iwaizumi can't help but be suspicious of them. They've been all too welcoming to a group of sweaty men in tee-shirts in their pristine studio. Maybe he's just used to being treated like crap, he decides not to dive into it right then.

Iwaizumi feels eyes burning into the side of his head, he has for maybe ten minutes and continues to try and ignore it. Until the feeling of being stared at is accompanied by a light poke to his shoulder so he sighs and turns, expecting to see Oikawa or Tanaka but instead, it's someone unfamiliar. He's a little shorter than Iwaizumi, but a tuft of hair that sticks up from the top of his head adds to his height. He notices light acne scars that dot his cheeks, he mistook them for freckles at first, and it only adds to his soft appearance. 

"Um, sorry but I was wondering if I could talk to your captain? Nothing serious I just handle a lot of event coordination stuff and I wanted to work on schedules-" The stranger's voice is tentative and smooth, Iwaizumi is already much more fond of him than his assigned partner. Iwaizumi nods and points him in the direction of Daichi, who's already struck up a conversation with a few of the other dancers nearby. Ever the unintentional charmer. 

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Iwaizumi calls out just before the sweet boy can run off, said boy whips his head around, and offers Iwaizumi a kind smile. If you ask him he'd never admit it, but Iwaizumi has always had a soft spot for anyone who's in the grades below him and he can just tell the dancer is younger than him.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, but call me anything. And you're Iwaizumi-san." It's a much more forgiving introduction than Oikawa's, maybe not all of these dancers are stuck up brats after all. Hopefully, it's just the one, then he'll be the only one to suffer. Iwaizumi nods at Yamaguchi, waving him off and returning the smile easily. Once again Iwaizumi's faith in this training camp shit has been restored by angels, dance studio angels sent to rescue him from Oikawa. 

-

Iwaizumi leaves the dance class feeling heavy, physically, and mentally. They didn't actually do any real dancing, but they did a ridiculous amount of stretches and flexibility exercises. He didn't know this before today, but apparently Iwaizumi is not very flexible. Of course, Oikawa could go into an entire split and make it look easy, what else can be expected. Iwaizumi could barely drop halfway down, he was not built to be a dancer. Daichi was surprisingly compliant, his thighs are pretty impressive when he goes into a lunge so at least he had something to stare at for thirty seconds at a time.

Daichi isn't his type though, he's too _rough,_ to put it simply. Iwaizumi likes delicate boys, he likes boys he can spoil and he likes pretty boys. Then again, these days he isn't feeling very picky as long as he gets any form of intimacy. It's been way too long, and it's been way too hectic of a day to think about it now. He has to hail a cab to get back to his dorm building, Iwaizumi is afraid he might pass out on his feet if he makes the walk there. Both Daichi and Ukai offered him a ride, he declined both in favor of fuming silently on his own. The thought keeps dawning on him that he's going to have to go back to the dance class tomorrow, and for every tomorrow for at least two weeks. That's a lot of tomorrows. Iwaizumi can't even bring himself to try and figure out how many hours this will be. That will only worsen his fatigue. 

He pays the elderly cab driver and stumbles up two flights of stairs, not even bothering with waiting for the elevator. Just as Iwaizumi finally unlocks his door and is about to fall face-first onto his mattress, his phone buzzes a few times in his back pocket. He knows who it is, doesn't even bother to check the contact name as he opens their team group chat. Smartphones are a real blessing, and text communication is great sure, but people like Tanaka should not be allowed access to it. Especially not when everyone else's sanity is at risk. Specifically Iwaizumi's.

_ Tanaka: _

_LOL did u guys see the partner iwaizumi-san got stuck with_

Iwaizumi wants to scream, he did not ask to be reminded just before he was about to go to sleep. Now his dreams are going to be plagued by that lanky asshole, how wonderful. Hopefully, it's a murder dream.

_ Daichi: _

_Ooooh I didn't, please describe him_

Why is Daichi in on this now as well? This isn't how things are supposed to go, everything has just been inverted for Iwaizumi today. That's certainly what it feels like.

_Yamamoto:_

_tall, swooshy brown hair, evil-looking eyes, he looked pointy everywhere_

Iwaizumi can't disagree with any of those statements, Oikawa is a very pointy man. He's sure the dancer is ninety percent bone, then again he's not sure what the average bone percentage rate is.

_ Daichi: _

_Oh yeah, he's their captain. Or whatever you call it in dance, how is he Iwaizumi?_

_ Iwaizumi: _

_His name is Oikawa, I'm going to throw myself against that mirror if he speaks to me for longer than a minute tomorrow_

With that, Iwaizumi flings his phone across his bed and buries his face in the cold pillow. It doesn't take long for him to pass out all sprawled out in his sweaty gym clothes, it makes him feel like his routine is as it always is just before he loses consciousness. His dreams, as predicted, were polluted by none other than Oikawa Tooru himself. If they'd known each other for longer than ten hours tops, Iwaizumi would march up to him tomorrow and punch his stupid face. Just as he deserves.

Iwaizumi isn't sure how he's going to get through this without committing homicide. 

**Author's Note:**

> heYY back again, this first chapter is kind of short and definitely a rushed word vomit. im kind of proud of it though?? idk i really hope i can go through with this and ppl will like it :)


End file.
